


À la croisée des destins

by MooseintheRain



Category: un jardin au bout du monde
Genre: 1950s, Alberta, Canada, Cheesy, Exile, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Language Barrier, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short, Slow Everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseintheRain/pseuds/MooseintheRain
Summary: Deux personnages du recueil de nouvelles de Gabrielle Roy « Un jardin au bout du monde » se rencontrent:  Martha Yaramko de la nouvelle du même nom et Sam Lee Wong de « Où iras-tu Sam Lee Wong? ».(help how do people write summaries?)
Relationships: Martha Yaramko/Stépan Yaramko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	À la croisée des destins

**Author's Note:**

> where your friendly neighbourhood person tests the water to see if Googe actually shows the right stuff (it doesn't thank God)

_Le vent hurla de toutes ses forces, entra en bousculant et frappa Martha en pleine figure dès que la porte s’ouvrît dans une plainte aiguë et métallique. La fraîcheur de mi-octobre l’enveloppa_ _subitement, la plongea dans l’illusion de son Volhyn sauvage aux doux pétales pendant un court moment, cette image qui semblait pourtant avoir duré une éternité, et disparut aussi impromptu qu’elle est venue._

_Il lui semblait que partout où elle allait, son fidèle confident l’accompagnerait toujours tel le vieil ami silencieux qui écoutait ses pensées dont elle n’oserait jamais prononcer. Mais était-ce toujours les mêmes rafales ici qu’à Volhyn, ou même, à sa Volhynie natale? Pour elle, elles sentaient la jeunesse éblouissante de ses fleurs polonaises, elles sentaient le sel d’un océan inconnu qui avait jadis fait battre son cœur comme un tambour, elles sentaient la beauté en toute sa splendeur de ses fleurs canadiennes. Elles sentaient, exhalaient même la vie; la vie tenace, la vie fragile, la vie nouvelle, la vie ancienne. La vie tout court._

_Mais qu’est-ce que c’étaient, ces rideaux sombres qui voilaient le ciel jusqu’à l’infini? Qu’est-ce que c’étaient, ces paysages salés, poudrés d’un gris misérable? Qu’étaient ces vents pesants, emportant les geignements d’un passant et étouffant le suivant avec toute la souffrance du précédent? Martha essayait d’ignorer ses poumons qui brulaient dans la puanteur des usines punaises, des égouts répugnants et du parfum impudent des riches qui ne s’arrêtaient ni pour le feu rouge, ni pour les sans-abri mourant sous leur menton levé._

_Derrière elle, Stépan poussa encore un long soupir et arracha enfin ses yeux prédateurs de la silhouette fuyante du wagon. C’était à peine qu’il paraissait humain dans leur désarroi commun. Son visage récemment dénudé de sa fourrure habituelle lui semblait encore plus étranger que l’image lointaine de l’homme qu’elle avait_ _un jour promis d’aimer jusqu’à la fin. Elle se sentait tout à coup seule au monde, encore plus qu’à la nuit de leur dispute au sujet des enfants. Et les voilà, presque réunis sous ce même point. Pourquoi tout cela? Elle levait ses yeux au ciel, réclamant une réponse sans toutefois espérer. Pourquoi le destin leur a-t-il apporté la maudite lettre, pourquoi les mener jusqu’ici, malgré toute raison? Quel est le but de ce jeu cruel? Surprise par son accusation, elle baissait rapidement ses cils, comme par peur d’atteindre le Ciel._

_Le bagage tirait son bras vers le béton grisâtre du quai, contre les cris de ses genoux protestataires. La_ _tenant encore plus fermement, elle avançait résolument vers la sortie, mais s’arrêta soudain devant l’image d’une solitude nue à crever les yeux témoins. **Une solitude pareille à la sienne.**_

**Sam Lee Wong sentait un regard errant aux profondeurs de son être lorsqu’il avalait des yeux sa nouvelle destination après** **des milliers d’autres. Fils égaré, il imprimait son voyage dans l’âme afin d’un jour rejoindre ses ancêtres somnolents. Il sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers la vieille aux habits modestes qui semblait l’avoir compris en une fraction de seconde, lui qui dédiait sa vie à la chasse et qui était aussi chasseur que chassé. Un sourire s’effleura de ses lèvres; il la salua d’un hochement de tête :**

 **_\- Hello!_ ** **Well met! Well met!**

 **Une lueur d’émotions que Sam Lee Wong n’avait su identifier émergea sous les paupières plissées de la femme usée. Elle** **hésitait, et versa enfin un flot de mots étrangers. Les sons s’écoulèrent entre eux, fleuve limpide qui divisait leur monde.**

_Martha voulait lui parler. Elle était si obnubilée par ce visage inconnu qui lui semblait pourtant si familier qu’elle ne se souciait point de la digue linguistique. Mais lorsque les syllabes parvenaient au bout de sa langue, ses dents demeurèrent les mêmes portails prisonniers qui restèrent verrouillés, barricadés, fortifiés_ _toutes ces années, faute de compagnie verbale._

_Ignorant les pas nonchalants de Stépan qui s’éloignaient, elle parvint enfin à parcourir les formalités. Elle lui confia son nom, demandait le sien en retour et, voyant la confusion de l’Asiati_ _doigt._ _que, s’excusa profusément en polonais. Elle s’y reprit encore, cette fois-ci entièrement dans la langue canadienne **[1]**, ce pont si fragile qui oscillait aux vents :_

**_\- Hello, Martha Yaramko_** _, articula-t-elle méticuleusement telle qu’elle l’avait fait silencieusement devant le catalogue Eaton, s’indiquant du_

**_\- Hi!_** _Good meet you! **Me Sam Lee Wong!**_ _s’exclama l’homme, imitant son geste._

_Et le pont s’effondra. Jamais n’avait-elle eu l’occasion d’un tel échange auparavant._

**Le Fils du Céleste Empire connaissait la détresse. Il savait précisément quand glisser un café chaud à brûler le cœur dans les mains tremblantes d’un client, il savait comment lui servir du parfait compagnon qui le comprenait sans comprendre. D’une douce levée de bras, il invita Martha vers un banc proche. Remarquant les bulles blanchâtres cachées sous la vieille fourrure slave, il souleva la valise de sa compagne et, à travers le cuir déchiré, y entrevit un mince paquet de papiers rose-mauve.**

**Wong rejoignit le regard devenu paisible de la femme. Un âpre dégoût pour la fausseté du monde l’envahit brusquement et le tenaillait. _Il comprit_. _Il comprit tout. Il s’était perdu, mais se retrouva dans le sourire lumineux, dans le halo de paix, dans les yeux limpides de celle-ci. Dans ces yeux il vit de la chaleur, la même qui eut enveloppé l’enfançon chinois, qui lui rappela la rondeur des collines, qui le noya presque dans l’amour éternel d’une mère._**

**Le vent hurlait toujours. _Ils restaient muets dans le silence du vacarme. Et Wong écoutait._**

[1] Le peu de “Canadiens” du Canada que Martha connaîtrait, étant dans l’Ouest canadien, parlerait anglais. Il serait alors la langue du Canada pour elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not sue for plagiarism, miss, I assure you this disappointing nonsense is an original fanfiction.


End file.
